Will You Love Me In The Morning?
by InLust
Summary: Serena gets drunk and says things all the time to Blair. Blair/Serena. Waldsen femslash


Title: Will You Love Me In The Morning?  
Fandom: Gossip Girl  
Pairing: Blair/Serena  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh well, everything belongs to their rightful owners.  
Summary: Serena is drunk and says things all the time.

A/N: Thanks for your comment you guys on Unsaid. I hope that you enjoy this one too I think I write waay better from like 12am on and Unsaid was written earlier in the day XD My ritual of writing. Well I hope you enjoy and review your thoughts on it.

* * *

It was just like Serena to stumble out of a club at 2am drunk out of her mind. It was just like Blair to follow closely after her and take her home. Blair didnt know why she put up with Serena. It wasnt the fact that Serena got drunk, it was that it happened far to often. And every time Blair went to get her, it ended almost the same exact way. Serena would say things, things that she wouldnt say ever if she was sober.

"Youve got no future for yourself if you keep doing this," Blair stated matter of factly as she steadied the taller blonde's body on the sidewalk. She tried to hail a cab but Serena had become clingy and held Blair tightly. Blair glared. "Serena we've got to get you home!" Serena giggled and nuzzled her head into Blair's neck.

Blair growled at the drunken girl. "This is ridiculous," she bit. "Youve got to stop doing this." Serena mumbled something and finally lessened her grip around the brunette. Blair let out a relieved sigh and hailed a cab with her free hand.

She looked at the blonde. "You are so pitiful right now," she muttered. "Get up," she ordered. Dazed and still stumbling Serena managed to pull her large frame up holding onto the shorter girl tightly. Blair wanted to knock Serena down right now because of the way she smelled. Ashes of cigarettes, alcohol, sweat. She threw the taxi door opened and pushed Serena in.

"B," Serena giggled as she laid slumped in the seat. "You know you cant take me hoooome." She slurred.

Blair rolled her eyes. Its like taking care of an annoying child that you cant get rid of. She knew that her friend was right. Lily would kill them both if Serena went home like that. It was decided. Blair rattled off her address and called Lily really quick.

* * *

"Ding," Serena mimicked the sound of the elevator like a seven year old. "Ding."

Thank god Eleanor is not here this weekend, Blair thought to herself. "Eep!" she yelped as she felt Serena's hands grope her chest. "S!"She slapped the blonde's hands away hard. "Hands." She stared threateningly.

"Aww, Blair-bear dont bee mad," Serena pouted and then smiled before poking at Blair again.Her hands began to roam Blair's body again. Annoyed more than ever, she secured Serena's hands in her own and pulled her up the stairs.

"B, Im soo gladd I've got yoooou," Serena slurred. "You always--" hiccup "help me out of this." Hiccup. Blair rolled her eyes as they reached her room. Serena let go of Blair's hands and stumbled over to the bed face into the pillows. Her legs slightly dangled off of the bed because of her height.

Blair sighed and held her head in her hand for a moment at the sight. She grabbed the biggest tshirt she had for Serena, seeing as how now the blonde could not fit into anything of Blair's and helped her out of her clothes.

"Are you coming on to me?" Serena joked as Blair started to take off her clothes. She was pulled up and sat at the edge of the bed while Blair stood up. She giggled. "Stop tickling meee."

Blair scoffed. "You wish. You just need me to do everything for you thats all."

Serena poked Blair's nose playfully with her index finger. "You're so kidding me B." She giggled again. "You have to admit ever since we were younger--" hiccup "youve had this crush on meee."

"Yeah right just like I would have one on Chuck," the brunette sarcastically said. She finally was able to put the tshirt on Serena.

Serena smiled and wrapped her hands around the shorter girl's waist. Again Blair tried to slap away her best friend's hands. The blonde pulled her friend in closer. "Come on Blair, just admit it," she slurred with her eyes half opened. "You luurve meee." She breathed alcohol out. Blair rolled her eyes and pushed Serena away from her.

Although she was drunk at this point it didnt seem like it anymore. Serena pulled down Blair into bed and pinned her down. Her hair cascaded down around Blair creating a curtain from the moonlight. She stared up at Serena and saw her eyes clearly shimmering. Her eyes tellling Blair she wasnt drunk.

"Blair," Serena whispered softly. "Its okay if you have a crush on me. Because the truth is I love you. I'm in love with you. Always have."

Blair stared into Serena's eyes and wished it were the truth. She forced herself not to take it seriously. She wouldnt have wanted Serena like this. Drunk out of her mind and not even know it. But it seemed so real. She laughed a little. "Are you serious? S, you are soo out of it right now."

The blonde leaned down and gave Blair a soft sweet kiss. They had kissed before but this time it was different. It was like Serena was declaring her love. Blair tasted the alcohol and lime but kissed Serena back, not too fast, not too slow. Serena pulled away slowly, leaving Blair arching forward for more. "I love you Blair," she said as the corner of her mouth curled into a smile and she dropped her head down onto Blair's neck. Her warm breathe ran down her neck, startling Blair.

"S..."

After a second she realized that Serena wasnt moving anymore. Blair sighed out annoyedly and utterly embarassed. She pushed Serena off of her. The blonde had been fast asleep.

"Ugh, stupid Serena," Blair rumpled up her hair. "Only you make me go insane!" She grabbed the covers and threw them over her sleeping friend.

* * *

The next morning came and light burst through the windows of Blair's room. Serena groaned as she slowly woke up. There was a continuous thumping in her head that wouldnt even allow her to open her eyes. She felt around and only felt more covers.

"Get up S," she heard Blair's voice as though she was being yelled at. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. She asked a question but it was muffled.

"What did you say?" Blair asked. "I cant hear you if youve got that thing over your face."

Serena threw down the pillow and let her eyes readjust to the light. She felt a rush of nausea come over her. "Ugh," she started. "I asked, what happened last night."

Blair sat down on the bed next to her best friend. Hopefully she asked, "You dont remember what happened last night?"

The blonde groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "I dont remember anything," she answered. "Why? Did something happen?"

Blair looked away masking her slight anger. "Nothing happened," she answered when she gained her composure. "You just got really drunk thats all." Without another word Blair got off the bed quickly. She turned to Serena. "Just get up already. If you dont now you'll be doing so at noon time I bet. Wouldnt want to waste daylight now would you?" Blair didnt wait for an answer and left the room. She shut the door behind her and sighed.

What happened last night, naturally like every other drunk Serena moment was to be forgotten the next morning. Blair wished it wouldnt have to be that way because she's heard it way too many times.

She thought to herself, _Serena van der Woodsen, will you ever love me in the morning?_


End file.
